


let's see what a fire feels like (i bet it's just like heaven)

by rutabega129



Series: La Petite Mort [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 14:26:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rutabega129/pseuds/rutabega129
Summary: Beca and Chloe try something new.





	let's see what a fire feels like (i bet it's just like heaven)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags if you haven't yet. I know this isn't everyone's cup of tea so feel free to X the fic. I thought I'd take a shot at it considering I haven't seen it written in this fandom. 
> 
> Title from "Cassiopeia" by Sara Bareilles
> 
> Unbeta'd. All mistakes are mine.

“So, what is the kinkiest thing you and Chloe have ever done?”

Beca rolls her eyes under her sunglasses as she glares at Stacie across the outside café table. The action causes her hangover induced headache to hurt even more. “I am never drinking with you again,” Beca says instead of answering.

Stacie laughs and sets her smoothie down. She was in town for a few days on business and Beca and Chloe tried to squeeze in some hang out time between their respective super busy schedules. Stacie had come over for dinner and drinks the night before but unfortunately Chloe was on set for most of the day and didn’t return home until late. At which point, Beca was past her drinking limit and the alcohol made her tongue very loose.

Which had led to Beca accidentally telling Stacie why the guest room down the hall was always locked when she came to visit. Thankfully, Chloe had come home before she could do any more damage. Like actually showing Stacie their videos. Chloe wouldn’t stop making fun of her when she sobered up the following morning.

“Beca, you can’t tell me you and Chloe make actual sex movies and not expect me to be curious. Come on, I tell you all my sex stories.” She waggles her eyebrows for good measure.

Beca groans and takes a sip of her smoothie. The one she always ordered for hangovers like these. “You volunteer those stories, Stacie. It’s bad enough I told you the existence of those videos.” She knows she doesn’t have to worry about Stacie telling anyone else about them. Of course she’d poking fun of Beca for the rest of their lives but Stacie respected their boundaries.

“Very true but can I make some suggestions for future videos?” Stacie grins at Beca turning red.

“I think we’ve got it covered, Stace, but thanks for the offer. “ She looks around knowing full well there were paparazzi hidden taking their pictures. They probably were already writing the articles about how Beca Mitchell was having a date with some mystery girl.

“Oh I bet I can suggest things you haven’t tried. How about a threesome?”

Beca scoffs. “Stacie, I don’t even share my fries, you think I’d ever participate in a threesome?”

Stacie laughs. “Okay fine.” She sips her nearly empty smoothie and contemplates. Stacie’s face lights up and it makes Beca very nervous. “How about anal?”

Beca’s entire body flushes and feels all the blood rush to her face. “Um.”

“Holy shit! You’ve tried it?!” Stacie looks like someone just told her she won the lottery.

“Shh! Stacie, please, there are people around!” Except there wasn’t. No one wanted to sit outside in the LA sun and all the other patrons were inside enjoying the A/C. “And no, we haven’t,” Beca adds in a harsh whisper.

Stacie grins and pushes her sunglasses up to her head. “You should though. It’s amazing.”

Beca feels like she looks like a tomato at this point but she leans in on the table and says in another whisper, “Does it really?”

“If your partner knows what they’re doing,” Stacie says winking. “It’s different. It’s not my favorite way of getting off but I can definitely get off. You’ve considered it, haven’t you?”

Beca looks down, avoiding Stacie’s gaze. “Maybe I clicked on a recommended video while I was looking for, um, ideas for our next movie.” Stacie snorts. “And it may have been an interesting watch.”

“Why, Beca Mitchell, you slut. So, did you want to be pitching or catching?”

“Stacie! I am _not _telling you that.” She throws a balled up napkin at her but Stacie just cackles.

“Catching it is then.”

“Fuck you.”

“I think that’s Chloe’s job.”

Stacie spends the next twenty minutes describing to Beca all her past experiences with anal sex in very graphic detail. By the end of it, Beca looks like she’s completely sun burnt from all the times she blushed. Stacie even emailed her a link to a toy for “beginners.”

By the time Stacie had to leave for the airport, Beca was sure her skin would never return back to its normal color.

“Don’t forget to send me a gift basket afterwards,” Stacie tells her when she drops her off at the airport later that afternoon.

“I hate you, bitch. Have a safe flight back.”

\--

Beca _really_ hates Stacie Conrad.

She hasn’t been able to stop thinking about their conversation and it’s been about week since Stacie flew back home. Beca has yet to even open the email she had sent her. It stares at her unread in her inbox like a formidable foe. It didn’t help that Stacie kept texting her ridiculous euphemisms.

Beca did really want to bring it up with Chloe but she would chicken out the very last minute. Beca knows that Chloe would be completely fine with it but she wasn’t 100% sure herself. And Beca wanted to be completely sure it was something she wanted to try. Her subconscious was not helping any either since it seems like everything Beca saw seemed to be related to the subject at hand. Or maybe she was imagining it.

“Hey, babe, do you want this in your asshole?”

Beca snaps out of her reverie and stares as Chloe incredulously. “My what now?”

Chloe tilts her head in confusion and shakes a box in front of Beca. “I asked if you wanted the last donut hole.”

Beca looks down at the box being offered to her and saw that there was in fact one last donut hole left from their breakfast. “Oh, um, no, you can have it.” She feels like her face is on fire.

Chloe sets down the box and brings her hand up to Beca’s forehead. “Are you okay, baby? You seem a little flushed and you seem super out of it these past few days.” Chloe’s hand felt so cool against her heated flesh.

“I’m fine. I’m actually running late for work so I should head out.” She leans over to give Chloe a quick peck on the lips before she heads for the door. “Love you!” She calls as she closes the back door but not before she sees the curious look on Chloe’s face. She never could hide anything from her.

Beca sends a quick text to Stacie.

**Beca:  
** _I fucking hate you Stacie._

All she got back was the eggplant and peach emoji.

\--

“Chloe, can I ask you something?” It was later that night and both were exhausted from a hard day of work. Chloe was curled up to her side with her head on Beca’s chest. They were watching but not really watching TV.

“Hmm?” Chloe says sleepily but looks up at Beca. “What’s up, babe?”

Beca swallows and then lowers the volume down on the TV. “I kind of, maybe, want to try something new.” The heat already rises to her cheeks.

Chloe sits up, more awake, and smiles at Beca. “Is this the reason you’ve been out of it?”

Beca smiles back shyly. “Yeah, well, it’s really Stacie’s fault.” Chloe laughs and nods. “Um, with your past sexual partners, have you ever tried,” Beca stops. She has no idea why she can’t say it. They only talk about their past sexual encounters when the other asks.

Chloe looks at her patiently. “Have I ever tried what, Bec?”

“Anal?” Beca breathes out.

If Chloe was surprised by her question, she definitely doesn’t show it. “Yes, twice, actually.”

Beca’s eyes grow wide at that. “Really? With a guy or?”

“And a girl,” Chloe clarifies and winks.

“Oh.” Somehow that little bit of information makes Chloe that much more attractive to her. “So how was it?” She fidgets, her fingers starting to pick at their throw pillow but Chloe grabs her hand and holds it.

“Well, with the guy, I only agreed to it if I could do it to him.”

Beca eyes are now comically wide. “You…you did him too? Baby, I knew you were kinky, but goddamn.”

Chloe laughs and pulls Beca onto her lap so she was straddling Chloe. Her hands move down Beca’s back and rest on her ass. “You know I’m all about equality babe. And we both enjoyed it. We did a lot of research beforehand. It’s not my favorite ways of getting off but I did. Get off I mean.”

Beca doesn’t really know how to react so she wraps her arms around Chloe’s shoulders and starts playing with her hair at the base of her neck. “And um, with the girl?”

Chloe squeezes her ass and Beca takes a breath as her hips move forward. “She was a friend with benefits. She wanted to tick stuff off her sex list and knew she could trust me to do that with her so I did. She seemed to really enjoy it if I recall.” Chloe squeezes again and this time Beca grinds against Chloe stomach. “You want to try, baby?”

Beca bites her lip and then leans to kiss Chloe. “Yes, I mean, only if you’re okay with it.” Chloe’s fingers are moving up to the waistband of her shorts and are pushing down.

“Of course, babe, whatever you want and are comfortable with. I mean, I already know you like when I fondle your cute butt.” Chloe squeezes for the third time and then slaps her ass. Beca jumps with a little yelp and Chloe rubs at the spot.

“Okay, so um, can we like do a lot of research and get all the right, um, equipment?” It was hard to think now because Chloe had moved them so Beca was lying on the couch with her shorts and underwear already off her. Chloe was now hovering over her.

“No worries, Beca, we’ve got this.” She smiles and then kisses Beca. “Now, before we get to all the fun butt stuff how about some old fashion fucking?”

Beca grins and reaches up to take off Chloe’s shirt. “Bon appétit, babe.”

\--

Beca finally does open Stacie’s email and it was a link to a highly reviewed butt plug for beginners. She had sat with Chloe as they looked up what other things they can use and by the end of their little internet shopping, Beca was insanely turned on. They ended up looking up the same video Beca had found and ended up watching it together. And fucked shortly afterwards.

Beca practically skips out of the post office when she checks their P.O. box three days later. There was a nondescript brown box waiting for her and she knew exactly what it was. Their favorite sex shop was very good at being discreet with their packaging and return labels. Beca had countless of nightmares walking out of the post office hold a dick shaped package while paparazzi wait for her outside. There were a few pictures of her carrying boxes she knew contained many of their purchases and she and Chloe would have a laugh when they read the mundane captions on the pictures.

_A smiling Beca Mitchell leaves post office carrying a package._

If only the paparazzi knew that they were carrying various sex toys.

“Chloe!” Beca calls when returns home holding the package.

“In the studio!” Chloe calls back and Beca practically runs there.

Chloe was editing a clip from her most recent shoot, opting to work at home instead of the production studio. She saves her file and smiles at Beca standing at the entrance holding the box. “Is that?”

Beca just nods excitedly. “You want to open it now?” Chloe had already grabbed a pair of scissors from her desk. She cuts through the tape and begins to take out the items one by one. The first one was the item Stacie suggested and Chloe does a quick scan of the details of the box before taking out the other items. They had purchased a brand new strap on with a smaller length and girth. And then finally the bottle of highly recommended 5 star rated lube specifically for anal sex.

Chloe grins at Beca’s excited face eying all their new purchases. “Baby, why don’t you go upstairs and get ready while I finish up my work here. Take these toys for a test run?”

Beca doesn’t need to be told twice as she quickly kisses Chloe and runs upstairs to take a shower. Her entire body buzzes in anticipation when she finishes getting ready and wraps her robe around herself and steps into their bedroom.

Chloe had dimmed the lights and lit some of their candles. Soft music was playing over the speakers and their newly purchased toys were laid out on the bed out of their packages, sanitized, and ready for use.

“You ready baby?” Chloe says from their walk in closet. She too was wearing her robe.

Beca smiles and walks over to the center of the room where Chloe meets her halfway. “I’m so wet already,” she whispers in the semi darkness.

Chloe reaches over to untie Beca’s robe and admires her naked body. “Just remember, Beca, if at any point during all this you want to stop, just say so and we’ll stop.”

Beca nods and leans over to kiss Chloe. “I trust you, baby,”

Chloe smiles and then leads Beca to the bed and takes off both their robes. She lays Beca down on their bed and hovers over her. “You’re so beautiful, baby,” Chloe says reverently and runs one hand down Beca’s body, cupping her breast and then moving down between her legs to swipe her fingers at her wet center. “You take my breath away, everyday.”

Beca moans at the touches and pulls Chloe down for a kiss. “You take mine away. You’re so perfect, Chloe, how did I get so lucky?” She slips her tongue into Chloe’s mouth as Chloe’s fingers rub her clit. Chloe moves from Beca’s mouth down to her neck until she gets to her breast. She takes an erect nipple into her mouth and sucks and swirls her tongue around it. Beca arches into her mouth when Chloe bites down.

“Baby...,” Beca breathes out and moans when Chloe straddles her thigh and she feels the wetness against it. She feels the wetness from her own center between her thighs as Chloe grinds down. Chloe rubs at her clit slowly building her up. “Chloe,” she rasps. She feels like she’s about to come while Chloe sucks on her nipples and rubs her clit in tandem.

Chloe pulls back from her breasts but continues to circle her clit. “Turn around, baby,” Chloe says looking into her eyes.

Beca swallows and pushes herself up to turn around. Chloe grabs a couple of pillows to place under her hips as Beca gets on her stomach. She spreads her knees and waits patiently as she hears Chloe grab the items from the other side of the bed.

“Fingers first, okay baby?” Chloe says from behind her and Beca nods. She wasn’t sure her voice would work at the moment.

Beca feels Chloe’s lube covered finger rub up and down between her cheeks before she feels it enter her. “Oh,” Beca breathes out as Chloe pushes in. It was definitely a different feeling.

“Okay?”

Beca takes a deep breath and nods. “Yes.” Chloe pushes in deeper Beca lets out a moan. Chloe pushes in and out a few more times and Beca feels her muscle starting to relax at the pressure. It felt good. Really good. “Baby, more,” she rasps out. She hadn’t even noticed she had started humping the pillow below her.

“Fuck, baby, this is so hot,” Chloe says and enters again with two fingers.

“Oh my god, Chloe, that feels amazing.” Beca spreads her legs wider.

“You ready for the toy, baby?” Chloe asks as pushes her fingers in deeper.

“God, yes.”

Chloe withdraws slowly and kisses Beca’s ass softly. “Spread yourself open for me, baby.”

Beca reaches behind her and holds open her cheeks for Chloe and shivers. Realizing just how lewd her position was at the moment, Beca almost wished they were filming this. Maybe next time.

“You ready, Beca?” Chloe presses the tip of the plug at Beca’s now wider asshole.

“Yes, god, yes.” She spreads herself open a little wider when she feels Chloe push in the plug. It was a lot bigger than Chloe fingers and she winces a little. The generous amount of lube Chloe had applied definitely helped a lot. Once the plug was in to the hilt, Chloe gives her ass a quick slap.

“How does that feel, baby?” Chloe squeezes her cheeks and massages around the plug.

“So fucking good, oh my god.” Beca wasn’t expecting it to feel like that. She felt so full that she was almost tempted to tell Chloe to go ahead and fuck her with the strap on. But she knew she definitely needed her body to adjust.

Chloe turns her over so she was lying on her back again and holds her legs open and leans in to lap at center. She tugs at the plug as she does so.

“Oh my god, Chloe, you’re going to kill me.” She tangles her hand through Chloe’s hair as Chloe continues to eat her out and playing with the plug. The dual sensation makes Beca scream. “Chloe!”

“You’re so fucking sexy like this, Beca, I can’t wait to fuck you.” The hand in Chloe’s hair pulls tighter and Chloe moans against her center.

It feels like Chloe tongue fucks her for hours and she’s writhing in bed about to come when Chloe stops and climbs up her body to kiss her. “I’m going to pull it out and fuck you with my cock now, okay?”

Beca doesn’t verbally respond but moans at the words and nods her head. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. Chloe momentarily leaves her to put on the new strap on and adjusts it accordingly. It was a lot smaller and thinner than their other ones but it was perfect for this first time experience. Beca pants as she watches Chloe lube up the dildo and gets ready to turn back around on her hands and knees.

“No, baby, I want to fuck you like this so I can see your face,” Chloe says as she makes her way back to Beca. She grabs hold of the plug and gently pulls it out of Beca, leaving her hole slightly gaping. She applies more lube and Beca almost forgets how to breathe.

Taking another pillow, Chloe places it under Beca so she’s propped up at the proper angle. Chloe pushes Beca’s legs back until her ass was presented perfectly and aligns the dildo.

“You ready, baby?” Chloe’s voice was a gentle whisper.

“Please.”

Chloe pushes in slowly and Beca’s lets out a silent scream of pleasure. Chloe watches carefully for any signs of pain or discomfort as she pushes the dildo in completely.

“Okay?” She asks once she got to the hilt. Beca’s panting and her eyes are almost completely closed.

Beca nods and opens her eyes. “Yes, slowly, please.” Chloe bends down to kiss her and starts to slowly thrust in and out, holding Beca’s legs open.

There was a sting at first when Chloe starts moving but turns into a warm pressure. Beca can feel it through her entire body and her moans get louder.

“Chloe, faster.”

Chloe obliges and starts moving faster. “So fucking sexy, Beca.”

“Baby, fuck.” Chloe had started rubbing her clit as she thrusts faster. “Chloe, _talk_ to me.” Beca stresses the word knowing that Chloe knows exactly what she meant by _talking._

“You like this, baby? You like my cock fucking your tight little asshole?” Chloe pushes harder and it rocks their bed against the wall. “You like your ass being pounded?”

Beca lets out another silent scream and pulls Chloe down by the neck to kiss her. “Baby, fuck, yes, fuck me harder,” she pants against her mouth.

Chloe grins and obliges and pushes hard and pinches her clit. “Such a kinky little bitch.”

That was all Beca needed and she comes with a scream. Chloe slows down and lets Beca ride out the orgasm before pulling out slowly. Chloe undoes the strap on and sets it aside before pulling Beca close kissing her sweaty forehead over and over. Beca was breathing hard.

“You okay, baby?”

Beca just nods and pushes herself into Chloe’s body. “Yes, that was amazing. You’re so amazing.” Her entire body felt like it was vibrating and she was definitely sore but in the most pleasant ways. She about to fall asleep but opens her eyes in shock. “Baby, you didn’t get to-”

Chloe shushes her with a sweet kiss. “Don’t worry, Beca, tonight was all about you okay? Go to sleep, I promise we can continue when you’re rested up.”

Beca still feels bad that she got to come while Chloe didn’t but settles back down. “I get to try it on you though right? I mean, not tonight, but some time yeah?” Beca lets out a little squeak when Chloe pinches her ass.

“Of course, baby, we’re equals remember?”

“Good. Also, remind me to send Stacie a gift basket as well.”

Chloe laughs and pulls the blanket around them. “Go to sleep, Beca.”


End file.
